JP-A-2007-232045 discloses a brake control device having an integrated structure in which an electric circuit unit is provided to a brake force generation unit of a brake device, and for the purpose of improving vibration resistance and heat resistance, an opening is provided in a case on a circuit side and a connection portion is arranged in a space inside the opening. JP-A-2007-232045 also discloses that a harness provided with an electric power line and a first signal line, and the electric circuit unit are connected by a connector (refer to FIG. 8) and the connector and a cover are integrally formed (refer to FIG. 9).
Incidentally, in an electric braking device in which an electric motor and a drive circuit are provided to a wheel and braking torque is generated by supplying electric power from a vehicle body side, there has been desired for not only improvement of vibration resistance and heat resistance but also consideration on flying stones and the like and improvement of water resistance. For example, when a vehicle travels on an unpaved road, small stones are kicked up due to rotations of wheels, thereby colliding with each member inside a wheel house. Further, when each member is wet, water remains in a concave portion or a corner portion for a long period and gradually intrudes into the device. Particularly, when supplying electric power and/or a control signal via a connector, it may be important to provide countermeasures against flying stones and water intrusion around the connector.